Der Vertrag
by Fangirl Mimi
Summary: Wir sind im Jahre 2050. Krieg ist vorbei und Haruka und der Vampirjäger Kyo Kiryu arbeiten den Friedensvertrag aus. Dazu gehört auch die Heirat ihrer beiden Erstgeborenen, um den Frieden in Harukas Augen zu sichern! Doch was passiert wenn sich die Erstgeborenen begegnen..? BoyxBoy! Im Moment eher T, wird aber bald M
1. Friede

**Hallo :3 **

**Viel Spaß beim lesen vom ersten Kapitel x3 eure Mimi c:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the series/manga Vampire Knight! Mir gehört Vampire Knight nicht!**

* * *

Im Jahr 2050 teilt sich die Welt in zwei Bereiche. Die Vampirwelt und die Menschenwelt. Den Menschen war die Existenz von Vampiren schon seid 100 Jahren bekannt, jedoch begrüßten sie die Kreaturen der Nacht nicht freundlich. Die Menschen wollten nicht mit den Vampiren leben, da sie ja gebissen werden konnten. Aus Angst der Menschen und der offiziellen Jagd der Vampire entbrannte ein Krieg zwischen Menschen und Vampiren. Dieser Krieg dauerte ganze 100 Jahre an. Nachdem mehrere Menschen immer wieder mit Vampiren „illegal" verkehrten endete der Krieg langsam. Nun wird in der Welt über den Frieden von Menschen und Vampiren durch den König der Jäger und den König der Vampire ausgehandelt.

Im Anwesen der Kurans kam der König der Jäger, Kyo Kiryu, gerade an, um die Friedensverträge auszuhandeln. Er trat in die große Eingangshalle der Villa, ein großer weißer Raum, mit edlem Mamorboden, sowie die edlen Mamorwände. In der Mitte des Raumes führte eine große Treppe, die sich nocheinmal in zwei Richtungen teilte, in die nächsten Stockwerke. „Wo bin ich hier bloß gelandet...", murmelte der Jäger, da er zwar in soetwas pompöses arbeitete, wo sein Privatanwesen jedoch etwas bescheidener war. Um genau zu sein, ein einfaches Einfamilienhaus, obwohl er an der obersten Stelle der Vampirjäger war, trotzdem bekam er nicht mehr Lohn als andere.

Schritte rissen den silberhaarigen Mann aus den Gedanken. Er blickte in Richtung, aus der jene Schritte kamen, und erblickte einen sehr formellgekleideten Mann mit dunkelbraunem Haar und rotbraunen Augen, die so aussahen als könnten sie in jede Seele sehen und alle Lügen erpähen. Kyo fühlte sich ein klein wenig unter Druck gesetzt, denn im Gegensatz zu diesem Mann hatte er seine übliche Arbeitskleidung an. Ein Hemd, enge Hosen, Stahlkappenstiefel und seinen dunkelgrauen Mantel, der ihm bis zu den Fußknöcheln reichte.

„Guten Tag, sie müssen Kiryu-San sein.", Kyo nickte und der Mann hielt ihm seine Hand entgegen, „Wenn ich mich vorstellen darf: Mein Name ist Kaname Haruka, König der Vampire." Kyo nahm die Hand an und sagte etwas stammelnd: „N-nett Sie kennenzulernen, Kuran-San!"

Haruka drehte Kyo den Rücken zu und ging die Treppe hinauf und bog in die rechte ein. Er blieb bei der Mitte stehen und starrte auf den Jäger. „Kommen Sie Kiryu-San. Wir gehen in mein Arbeitszimmer. Hier unten scheint es mir etwas unpassend, um Friedensverhandlungen auszutauschen?" Kyo nickte nur wieder und folgte dem Reinblüter ins Zimmer am Ende des Ganges im ersten Stock.

Den Raum den er betrat war nicht weniger edel eingerichtet als die Eingangshalle, bloß waren die Wände und der Boden dunkelrot. Goldene Muster schmückten die Wand und vor dem großen Fenster stand ein vikorianischer Sessel(1), dovar ein hölzener lackierter Schreibtisch im selben Stil, auf dem Dokumente und Bücher schön geordnet lagen. Vor dem Arbeitsplatz des Vampirs standen zwei dunkelbraune Holzsessel mit rotem Überzug. Der Reinblüter setzte sich auf den edlen Sessel zwischen Schreibtisch und Fenster. Sein Blick war ruhig und dennoch unberuhigend. Er deutete auf die zwei Holzsessel, neben denen Kaito bis jetzt stand, und bat ihn höflich mit ruhiger Stimme, sich zu setzten. Der Jäger setzte sich daraufhin auf einen der zwei Sessel und begann: „Nun, Kuran-San. Ich hätte schon ein paar Vorschläge, wie wir den Frieden zwischen Mensch und Vampir sichen könnten." Der Vampir musterte den Jäger neugrierig. „Ich höre, Kiryu-San." „Nun. Ich habe mich die letzten Tage etwas mit der Anatomie von Vampiren beschäftigt und es stellte sich heraus, dass das eigentliche Problem nur das Blut ist. Sie werden es wohl am besten wissen. Vampire brauchen Menschenblut um überhaupt zu leben. Und mein Gedanke ist jetzt nicht, alle Vampire abzuschlachten! Ich würde ihnen gerne synthetisches Blut anbieten." Der ruhige Blick des Vampires verwandelte sich in den eines erstaunten und überraschten Blickes. „Synthetisches Blut? Wie dürfte ich das verstehen?" Der Jäger sah die Frage bereits kommen und wusste wie er sie beantworten würde. Er sah dem Haruka in die Augen und antwortete: „So wie ich es Ihnen sagte. Synthetisches Blut! Im Moment können die Entwickler nur eine Kapsel herstellen, die man nur ins Wasser geben muss. Allerdings ist es nur ein schwacher Blutersatz und man versucht richtiges synthetisches, für Vampire drinkgeeignetes, Blut herzustellen. Das Endprodukt soll in Flaschen in jedem Geschäft gemütlich zum kaufen bereit stehen. Das wird leider noch etwas dauern!" „Wie lange?" „Vielleicht noch Jahre. Bis dahin würden wir mit Ihrem Einverständnis die Todesstrafe für Schwerverbrecher abschaffen und sie durch die Blutstrafe ersetzen. Der Plan ist es dem Verbrecher das Blut auszusaugen und es frisch euch Vampiren zukommen zu lassen. Was halten sie davon, Kuran-San?" Kyo sah wie der Vampir eindeutig nachdachte. Haruka hatte die Augen geschlossen und Hände ineinander vor seinem Mund verschrenkt. Er verließ diese Haltung, öffnete seine Augen und starrte wieder ruhig in die des Jägers vor ihm. „Ich bin einverstanden." In Kaitos Inneren machte sich ein Freudensprung breit. „Aber.." Der Silberhaarige starrte den Mann an und erwiderte: „Aber?"

„Ich hätte auch eine Bedingung. Sozusagen eine einfache Absicherung." „Die wäre?" „Ich will dass Sie ihr erstgeborenes Kind mit meinem verheiraten. So scheint mir der Frieden jedenfalls am sichersten." Der Jäger versank in Gedanken. Sollte er Zero wirklich mit Kurans Tochter verheiraten? _Naja.. sicher ist sicher_ dachte er sich. „Einverstanden!"

In den nächsten Tagen trafen sich Haruka und Kyo um den Friedensvertrag schriftlich und offiziell zu machen. Und sie organisierten ein Treffen zwischen ihren beiden Erstgeborenen.

* * *

**(1)Sessel: Für alle Deutschen die das lesen: Sessel ist in Österreich einfach euer Stuhl. Dachte ich merk das mal an, weil mir viele Deutsche sagen, dass in Deutschland ein Sessel, so ein bequemes Fernsehsesselteil ist ^^ Also dass halt ein Unterschied zwischen Sessel und Stuhl ist! xD In Österreich nennen wir nämlich so ziemlich alles was zum sitzen da ist, Sessel^^ Außer es ist ein Sofa xD Nehmts mir nicht übel wenn ihr die Anmerkung für unnötig hält und es vllt auch garnicht stimmt. Sicher ist sicher c:**

**Und falls du, Leser... JA DU!, das gut findest oder schlecht oder was auch immer, bitte ich um eine Review c:**


	2. Mal von Vater zu Sohn

**Zweites Kapitel, etwas kürzer, aber wurscht xD Viel Spaß beim lesen! eure Mimi c:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight.**

* * *

Zwei Tage nach den Friedensverhandlungen mit Kuran, kam der Jäger Kyo endlich nach Hause. Er öffnete die Haustür, um von seiner Frau, Maria Kiryu, mit einem Kuss fröhlich begrüßt zu werden. „Willkommen zurück, Schatz! Das Abendessen ist bald fertig!" Wie glücklich der Jäger war wieder bei seiner Familie sein zu können! „Was gibt's denn?", fragte er seine Frau. Sie sah ihn kurz an, sagte: „Überraschung!" und zeigte ihm die Zunge. Sie machte sich wieder auf den Weg in die Küche, die die nächste Tür an der rechten Seite im Vorzimmer war. Auf der anderen Seite führte eine Treppe zu den Schlafzimmern und einem Badezimmer. Aus Küche hörte der Jäger seine Frau rufen: „Schatz, bitte hohl doch schon deine beiden Söhne runter!" Kyo, der bis jetzt vor der Eingangstür stand, zog sich schnell die Schuhe aus und antwortete mit einem „Mach ich!"

Oben ging er in das erste Zimmer rechts. Er fand seinen silberhaarigen Sohn lesend vor. „Ichiru, Essen ist dann bald fertig!" Der Junge legte das Buch aus der Hand, antwortete mit einem „Okay." Und ging hinunter. Der Vater machte sich auf den Weg in das Zimmer, aus dem laute Schreimusik, so wie er sie jedenfalls nannte, kam. Er öffnete die Tür und fand seinen 19-jährigen Sohn, Zero, vor seinem Laptop vor. Er trug schwarze enge Hosen und ein Bandshirt, seine Ohrenpiercings blickten durch sein Haar durch. _Oh wann ist diese Phase vorbei_.. dachte sich Kyo. Schon seit zwei Jahren hatte Zero nichts anderes im Kopf als Piercings, Tattoos und Musik. Die Piercings fand sein Vater nicht so schlimm und erlaubte sie seinem Sohn, Tattoos wollte er an Zero jedoch nicht sehen, aber plötzlich schweifte der Blick Kyos über den Hals seines Sohnes.. „ZERO!", schrie er plötzlich und der besagte Junge, der seinen Vater erst jetzt bemerkte, zuckte vor Schreck. „Hey, Papa.", sagte er mit Gleichgültigkeit im Ton. „Zero, was ist das an deinem Hals?!", fragte sein Vater energisch los. „Ein Tattoo", meinte Zero ruhig und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf seinen Laptop. „Mir egal was du willst, aber weg geht's ja nicht!", fügte er noch schnippisch hinzu. Der ältere seufzte, da er wusste dass sein Sohn recht hatte.

Als Abendessen gab es dann Kyos Lieblingsessen, Hausgemachte Lasgane. Während dem Schmaus bat er Zero, nach dem Essen mit ihm unter vier Augen sprechen zu können. Zero antworte mit einem gleichgültigem „Ja.", welches seinen Vater zur Weißglut trieb. Maria konnte ihren Mann jedoch wieder beruhigen.

Die beiden Vampirjäger, Kyo und Zero, begaben sich nach dem Essen in das Zimmer des jüngeren Jägers. Sie setzten sich im Schneidersitz gegenüber auf das Bett. „Papa, Ich wird das Tatto sicher nicht weg-", sein Vater unterbrach ihn, indem er einen Finger auf seine Lippen legte. „Darum geht es nicht.", er legte den Finger wieder ab und sah bedrückt nach unten. „Es geht um die Friedensverträge mit Kuran." „Ist was schief gelaufen?" Sein Vater schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, alles lief glatt!" Er sah seinem Sohn tief in die lavenderfarbenen Augen. „Zero, du bist einer der talentiertesten und besten Jäger die ich bis jetzt sah. Und naja..", er schaute schnell irgendwo hin, nur nicht auf seinen Sohn. „Du wirst seine Tochter heiraten.", murmelte er schnell. „Wie bitte?", entkam es aus Zeros Mund, er starrte seinen Vater plötzlich mit seinem mörderischtem Blick an. „Es gehört zu dem Vertrag.. Ich musste leider Ja sagen, da es Kuran-Sans einzige Bedingung war...", immer noch starrte er irgendwo hin. „Hey hast du neue CDs? Kannst du mir da mal was borgen, hm? Hehe.." „VERSUCH JA NICHT DAS THEMA ZU WECHSELN!", schrie Zero ihn an. Sein Vater sah ihn an. „Es tut mir ja leid.. Ich weiß dass du nicht auf Frauen stehst, ist mir eiegntlich auch sehr egal, aber was soll ich machen? Aber hey, bei arrangierten Ehen gehören Affairen dazu, also Kopf hoch!" „Kopf hoch?! Werde ich die überhaupt noch vor der Hochzeit treffen?!" „Klar.. Kuran-San und ich konnten Zeit und Ort schon bestimmen." „Bitte Papa... lass mich jetzt schlafen.. und kotzen.."

Zur selben Zeit am Kurananwesen brachte Haruka seinem Sohn die Friedenspläne bei. Seltsamerweise reagierte Kaname sehr gelassen, beinahe gleichgültig. „Wie sieht sie denn aus, Vater?", fragte er und trank einen Schluck seines Rotweines. „Ich weiß nicht einmal ob es eine Sie ist, Kaname. Wir haben weder Namen, noch Geschlechter unserer Erstgeborenen ausgetauscht." „Nun, dann bin ich mal gespannt, was da auf mich zukommt."

* * *

**Ich bitte um Reviews, falls du Leser du Lust dazu hast.. ja.. hm... Wir sehen uns im nächsten Kapitel xD**


	3. Die Begegnung

**Drittes Kapitel :3 Viel Spaß damit! eure Mimi c:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight**

* * *

Da standen sie nun. Vater und Sohn vor dem großen Tor des Vampiranwesens. In ein paar Minuten würden sich die beiden Verlobten begegnen. Der ältere Jäger klingelte und eine Stimme ertönte: „Hier spricht Kuran Haruka, wie kann ich ihnen behilflich sein?" Harukas Stimme schien gelassen und ruhig. „Ich bin es, Kiryu. Ich bringe meinen Sohn, Zero zum Treffen.", erwiderte der Jäger. „In Ordnung, warten Sie bitte in der Eingangshalle auf mich." Die Tür öffnete sich und die Jäger traten ein. Kyo hatte die edelsten Sachen aus seinem Schrank geholt, die er besaß. Einen dunkelgrauen Anzug mit schwarzer Krawatte und schwarzen Schuhen. Zero jedoch konnte er nicht dazu überreden, einen Anzug anzuziehen. _Wenigstens hat er das weiße Hemd angezogen, das ich ihm gegeben habe.. Wenn er es auch nicht gerade auf die formellste Weise trägt_... dachte sich Kyo. Sein Sohn trug enge schwarze Jeans mit Converse und einem Nietengürtel, der ihm unter den aller wertesten hing. Das Hemd hatte gerade mal zugeknöpft und die obersten drei Knöpfe wollte er nicht zumachen. Wahrscheinlich, weil er der Meinung war, sein Tattoo könnte die Tochter des Vampiroberhauptes abschrecken und er müsse doch nicht heiraten. Mit den Händen in seinen Hosentaschen und den Kopfhörern in den Ohren starrte er durch den großen eindrucksvollen Raum.

Durch die laute Musik, die Zero hörte, merkte er den Vampir nicht, der schon vor ihm stand und ihm die Hand reichte und wahrscheinlich erwartet hatte, er würde sie entgegennehmen. „ZERO!", schrie sein Vater ihn an und riss ihm einen Kophörer aus dem Ohr. „Was?", fragte er und sah seinen Vater überrascht an. _Was hab ich jetzt wieder verbrochen?!_, dachte er und erblickte plötzlich Haruka, der immer noch die Hand ausgestreckt hatte. „Oh äh..", er war es sehr peinlich, dass er so in die Musik vertieft war, dass er nicht mal seine Jägersinne bemerkte, „Guten Tag..." brachte er heraus und nahm die Hand an. _Mit dem wird Kaname wahrscheinlich sehr viel Spaß haben..._ dachte sich Haruka als er die Jäger hinaufführte. Sie blieben vor einer großen Tür am Anfang des Ganges stehen. „Kaname erwartet Sie bereits, Zero-Kun." Zero sah den Vampir überrascht an. „Woher kennen Sie meinen Namen?" „Ihr Vater stellte Sie mir vor bevor er Sie anschrie..." „Oh.." Zero wollte im Boden versenken. „Würden Sie jetzt bitte reingehen?" „Oh eh, Ja, natürlich!"

Im Zimmer setzte sich Zero auf das Bett und musterte das purpurrote Zimmer. Nie hatte er ein eindrucksvolleres Zimmer gesehen. _Kaname... seltsamer Name für ein Mädchen.._ dachte er sich, während er auf den Vampir, der anscheinend gerade im Raum nebenan, was veranstaltete, wartete.

Kaname machte sich in seinem Bad fertig. Immer wieder sah er sich im Spiegel an und sah perfekt aus. Aber noch nicht perfekt genug, meinte er wohl. Er wollte so gut aussehen wie nur möglich. Vor Schreck riss er sich aus Versehen die Knöpfe von seinem Hemd, als er jemanden in sein Zimmer kommen hörte. Schnell suchte er sich im Badeschrank ein neues Hemd heraus, ein schwarzes. Perfekt für seine schwarze Jeans und seinen Lederschuhen. Nun musste er wohl oder übel rausgehen, egal wie er aussah, denn er konnte seine Verlobt, oder Verlobten, nicht warten lassen. Er machte die Tür, die vom Badezimmer in sein Zimmer führte, auf und erblickte eine Schönheit. Ein Junge mit silbernem, glattem Haar, lavenderfarbenden Augen und einem Tattoo am Hals. Genau sein Männergeschmack. „Guten Tag, Verlobter.", begrüßte er ihn während er and er Wand lehnte. Zero sah ihn erstaunt an. „Verlobter..? Ich heirate einen Mann?" „ So wie es aussieht, ja.", antwortete der Vampir und setzte sich neben Zero, nur um in dessen Augen zu starren. Zero musterte den Vampir. Dunkelbraunes Haar und rotbraune Augen und sehr groß. _Er sieht perfekt aus_.. dachte Zero. „Sag mal Kaname, wenn ich dich so nennen darf..", begann Zero. „Darfst du, wenn du mir deinen Namen verrätst." Zero konnte nicht aufhören in die geheimnisvollen Augen des Vampirs zu starren, welche seine Wangen zum erröten brachten. „Zero." „Ein schöner Name.. Was wolltest du mich fragen?", sagte Kaname mit verführerischer Stimme. „Uhm.. Welche Musik du hörst..." Kaname gab ein kurzes „Hm" von sich und begann zu überlegen und etwas in die Luft zu starren. „Nun eine Lieblingsband und einen Lieblingssänger habe ich momentan nicht aber ich höre gerne Bands wie Falling In Reverse, Marilyn Manson.. Aber auch Queen und solche Sachen, und Klassik.. aber momentan höre ich am meisten Arch Enemy. Und du?" Zeros Gesicht zeigte ein ehrliches Lächeln als Kaname die letzte Band nannte. „Arch Enemy... meine Lieblingsband!" „Wirklich?", Kaname lächelte ihn an und legte seinen Arm um Zeros Hüfte und zog ihn mehr zu sich, dies brachte Zeros Kopf auf Kanames Schulter. Zero konnte nun den Geruch von Kanames Männerparfums wahrnehmen und wurde röter und röter, denn Kaname war zwar nicht sein Typ, aber bei diesem Aussehen, dieser Stimme und dem Musikgeschmack war ihm das völlig egal geworden.

Der Vampirprinz bemerkte die roten Wangen des Jägers und gab ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange, wodurch er nur noch röter wurde. Kaname fand dies sehr amüsant und küsste den Jäger schließlich auf die Lippen. Zero hielt es nicht mehr aus und meinte: „Eh.. Würdest du mich dann bitte nach Hause fahren.. Ich muss pünktlich zum Abendessen dort sein..", lügte er. Kaname nahm Zeros Hand und küsste dessen Handrücken, für etwa fünf Sekunden. Zero errötete noch mehr, als er den Atem des Vampires spüren konnte. „Natürlich, Zero.", sagte Kaname und führte ihn zum Auto.

Der Cheffeur kam rasch und die beiden Verlobten saßen die Fahrt da, ohne ein Wort zu wechseln. Zero saß an Kaname gelehnt und Kaname hatte seinen Arm um Zeros Schultern gelegt. Als sie ankamen, verabschiede sich Zero bescheiden und rannte so schnell wie möglich in das Haus seiner Eltern.

* * *

**Review bitte c:**


	4. Spielzeug

**Uuund des vierte Kapitel =D Viel Spaß damit, eure Mimi c:**

**I do not own Vampire Knight.**

**Reviews bitte! :3**

* * *

Im Wohnzimmer der Kiryus waren alle außer Zero versammelt. Kyo las die Abendzeitung und Maria spielte mit ihrem Sohn, Ichiru, Schach. Niemand sagte irgendwas, man hörte nur das Rascheln der Zeitung, die Schachfiguren, wenn sie verschoben wurden und das Ticken der Uhr. Die Ruhe wurde durch einen energischen Zero gebrochen. Er riss die Haustür auf und zog sich die Schuhe aus. „Zero!", rief Kyo seinen Sohn. Doch Zero reagierte nicht, er war überglücklich und rannte rauf in sein Zimmer. Die Familie starrte Zero nach und Maria fragte schließlich: „Was ist mit meinem Sohn geschehen... Wen heiratet er nochmal?" „Das erstgeborene Kind der Kurans, deren Tochter. Wieso?" „Schatz, hast du die „Tochter" jemals getroffen, oder hat er gesagt, dass es seine Tochter ist?" „Ne." Maria schlug sich ihre Hand auf die Stirn. „Schatz.. Dass du dich nie mit den Familien der Vampire außernandergesetzt hast... Das war ein Fehler.." „Wieso?", fragte Kyo verwundert. „WEIL DAS ERSTGEBORENE KIND DER KURANS KANAME KURAN IST, EIN MANN DU IDIOT!", schrie ihn Ichiru plötzlich an. Kyo wollte im Boden versinken, nie war ihm etwas so peinlich gewesen. „Wie auch immer.. Ich geh jetzt mal rauf und frag was mit ihm los ist.. Un du passt vielleicht mal das nächste mal auf, wenn du 'ne Ehe arrangierst, Papa.", Ichiru verschwand hinauf.

In seinem Zimmer lag Zero am Bett, starrte zur Decke hinauf und dachte nur an Kaname. Als sein kleiner Bruder eintrat, sprang er auf und umarmte ihn fest, mit einem großen Grinsen im Gesicht. „ Ichiruuu!" Der besagte Junge stand da, wie versteinert. Er konnte nicht fassen, wie sich sein normal gleichgültiger Bruder, der niemals lächelte, plötzlich benahm. „Z-Zero... das ist unheimlich... SEHR unheimlich..." Zero ließ seinen Bruder los und meinte: „Wieso? Ich bin halt verliiiiieeeebt!", er drehte sich weg und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen. „Und in wen, wenn ich fragen darf?" „Kaname", sagte er nur. Ichiru schloss die Tür hinter ihm und setzte sich aufs Bett. „Erzähl mir mehr." „Nun.. Er sieht gut aus, seine Stimme ist verdammt sexy und.. er hat tollen Musikgeschmack!" „Aha...", konnte Ichiru nur erwidern. Er machte sich etwas Sorgen um seinen zwei Jahre älteren Bruder. „Zero.. bist du dir sicher, dass er dich auch so mag?" Die Fröhlichkeit verschwand aus Zeros Gesicht und begann nachdenklich zu wirken. „Naja.. Er hat mich geküsst." Ichiru seufzte. „Das muss nichts heißen, Bruder.. Es kann auch sein, dass du für ihn nur ein Spielzeug bist, das er ein paar Jahrzehnte haben wird!" Plötzlich hörte er ein Schluchzen. Er sah Zero, der sich aufgesetzt hatte an. _Was zum Teufel.. Seit wann weint Zero?!_ , dachte er. „Es tut mir leid...", verscuchte Ichiru sich zu entschuldigen, was alles irgendwie schlimmer machte. Ichiru konnte nichts anderes tun, als schnell zu verschwinden. Und sich immer noch über das seltsame Verhalten seines Bruders wundern...

Um Mitternacht, als Zero sich bereits erfolgreich in den Schlaf geweint hatte, wachte er ohne Grund auf. Er gähnte und ging kurz ins Badezimmer. Als er zurückkam, konnte er seinen Augen nicht trauen. Neben seinem Bett stand eine Gestalt, dessen langer Mantel durch den sanften Wind, der durch das plötzlich offene Fenster kam, bewegt wurde. Als die Wolken den Mond wieder freigaben und das Licht des Mondes die Gestalt etwas erhellte, erkannte Zero wer da vor ihm stand. Das Bild des Vampirs war in seinen Augen wunderschön. „Kaname.." Er ging langsam auf den Prinzen zu ließ sich von ihm in die Arme schließen. „Zero.. Wieso hast du geweint..?" _Woher weiß er das?_, fragte sich der Jäger lautlos und sah den Vampir erschrocken an. Kaname sah die Nervosität in Zeros Augen und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. „Geh besser wieder ins Bett, Zero." „Warum bist du hier, Kaname?", fragte der Jäger drauf los, in der Hoffnung eine süße Antwort zu erhalten. „Ich war hier vor fünf Minuten noch auf der Jagd nach Level E Vampiren, dann sah ich dich an deinem Fenster." „Und dann bist du einfach rein, oder was?!", meinte Zero skeptisch. Der Reinblüter nickte. „Kaname.. was bin ich für dich?", fragte Zero, während ihm Ichirus Worte im Kopf hallten. „Mein Verlobter.", antwortete Kaname. Zero sah dem Vampir in die Augen und fordete die Definierung von „Verlobten". „Die Person, die ich bald heiraten werde?", antwortete Kaname und verstand nicht, was der Jäger von ihm wollte. Zeros Blick wurde fordernder. „Definiere Die Person, die du bald heiraten wirst!" „Eh... Verlobten? Zero Kiryu? Was willst du bitte von mir hören?", antwortete der Vampir und kannte sich nun gar nicht mehr aus. Zero platzte es plötzlich heraus: „DASS ICH NICHT NUR DEIN SPIELZEUG BIN!" Kaname war etwas verwundert. „Wieso solltest du das sein?" Erst jetzt bemerkte Zero, was er eigentlich von sich gegeben hatte. _Scheiße_.. dachte er sich. „Vergiss es. Geh bitte wieder.", meinte Zero und lag sich zurück in sein Bett. Er schloss seine Augen, nur um sie fünf Sekunden danach wieder zu öffnen, er fühlte sich wegen seines Ausbruches etwas schuldig. Er richtete sich auf und rief: „Kaname!..", doch der Vampir war bereits verschwunden. Zero ließ sich mit Tränen in den Augen zurück in sein Bett fallen.

_Spielzeug.. Wie kommt er nur auf sowas?_, diese Frage stellte sich Kaname die ganze Nacht, und seine Frustration ließ er an der Level E Jagd aus.

„Was hältst du eigentlich von deinem Verlobten, Kaname?", fragte Haruka seinen Sohn bei Tisch. „Ich finde ihn sehr interessant.. Irgendwie kann ich durch ihn nicht durchblicken.", antwortete der Sohn des Vampiroberhauptes, der als Antwort auf diese Aussage nur lächelte. _Dann scheint er wohl der richtige zu sein_, dachte sich Haruka. „Weiß deine Schwester schon von ihm?" „Nein, ich dachte du hättest es ihr gesagt." „Ich? Das ist eher Juuris Aufgabe und die ist momentan nicht im Haus. Also geh jetzt und überbringe ihr die Neuigkeiten." Kaname nickte und ging hinauf zum Zimmer seiner Schwester und klopfte an die Tür.

„Was?! Nii-San, du heiratest? Kennst du sie schon?", fragte Yuuki fröhlich drauf los. „Ja, und es ist ein Er.", sagte Kaname gleichgültig und wartete auf die Reaktion seiner Schwester. Er sah wie sich Yuukis Augen weiteten und sie begann zu grinsen. _Pedogrinser.. aber wie auch noch_.., dachte Kaname. Immer wenn Yuuki diesen Gesichtsausdruck hatte, schmiegte sie Pläne. „Süß...", sagte sie. „Ich will mit ihm shoppen gehen!", rief sie plötzlich aus sich heraus und lachte dabei wie ein Bösewicht aus einer Heldenserie. „Oh Gott.. Zero tut mir jetzt schon leid.." „Wieso denn das Nii-San? Lass mich gefälligst an deinem Glück teilhaben!" „Sicher nicht", meinte er und drehte den Kopf weg. „Oh Mann! Nii-San du dämlicher Arsch, du!", sie fluchte noch etwas weiter während sie versuchte ihn irgendwie zu schlagen, jedoch schon von einem seiner Arme aufgehalten wurde. „Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du meinen Verlobten ein Kleid anziehst!", fauchte Yuukis älterer Bruder. „Aha.", meinte Yuuki und stand plötzlich nur noch mit dummen Blick da. „Wer ist dann die Braut?", sagte sie herausfordernd mit bösem Grinsen im Gesicht. „Niemand!", schrie Kaname. Yuuki konnte sich an der Wut von ihrem Bruder nur totlachen. Nie hat sie ihn so wütend gesehen, wie jetzt!


	5. Kleines Makeover gefällig?

**Kapitel 5! Yay :D**

**Hoffe es gefällt euch c: Ich bitte um Reviews..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or the Hair Day Brand "Directions"**

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen gab es eine sehr unangenehme Ruhe am Frühstückstisch der Kiryus. Zero streichte sich seinen Toast mit Butter und hat den Gesichtsausdruck eines Kindes dessen Hund gerade gestorben war. Ichiru aß sein Müsli, in einer Weise, in der es nicht einmal Schweine essen würden. Der Vater der beiden saß einfach nur da und schämte sich für seine Dummheit. Maria beschloss das Eis zu brechen, indem sie lächelnd fragte: „Wie ist es denn eigentlich gestern gelaufen, Zero?" Der besagte Junge gab als Antwort nur ein langes Seuftzen von sich, woraufhin Ichiru aufsprang und meinte: „I-Ich... muss weg! Bye!" Mutter und Vater sahen ihren jüngsten Sohn nach, während Zero sich erhob und sich auf den Weg nach oben in sein Zimmer machte. Plötzlich rief Ichiru: „Hey Zero! Da ist jemand für dich!" „Wer denn...", erwiderte der tättowierte Jäger. „Kuran.", sagte sein kleiner Bruder. _Kaname?_, dachte sich Zero gleich und seine Miene besserte sich ungemein.

Schnurstracks rannte er zur Haustür, doch die Person war nicht sein Verlobter. „Wer bist denn du?", fragte er verdutzt und blickte auf das Mädchen runter. Sie hatte braune Haare, trug allerdings eine Sonnenbrille, also konnte Zero nichts über ihre Augen sagen. Sie lächelte ihn an und meinte: „Na Yuuki! Ich bin Kanames Schwester! Du bist sein Verlobter richtig?" Zero nickte einfach nur. „Gut. Zieh dir festes Schuhwerk an, das wirst du brauchen, Zero-Chan!" _CHAN?!, _Zero kochte innerlich vor Wut. Wäre dies nicht Kanames Schwester, hätte er ihr wohl schon längst den Hals umgedreht. „Wozu?", sagte er mit halbwegs neutraler Stimme. „Wirste schon sehen...Hehehehe...", antwortete sie und lachte mal wieder etwas gruselig.

„Na los geh schon, Zero.", meinte Ichiru hinter ihm und ließ seinen großen Bruder etwas erschrecken, da dieser wohl vergessen hatte, dass Ichiru noch present war. Zero drehte sich um und flüsterte Ichiru etwas zu: „Wieso? Die scheint etwas irre zu sein..." „Weil du in ihre Familie einheiraten wirst und sie wahrscheinlich später sehr einflussreich sein wird, da sie ein Reinblüter ist.", flüsterte Ichiru zurück. Da hatte er wohl oder übel recht und ohne zu zögern stieß er Zero aus der Tür heraus, schmiss ihm ein Paar Schuhe hinterher und schloss die Tür. „Hey...", kam es Zero nur heraus als er realisierte, was gerade geschehen war und er auf dem Boden gestoßen wurde. „Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Yuuki und hielt ihm ihre Hand entgegen. „Jaja, es geht schon.", meinte er und stand von selbst auf. Er nahm seine Schuhe und zog sie an.

„Also was hast du mit mir vor, Yuuki-San?", fragte er mit grimmiger Miene. Als Antwort bekam er einen Grinser._ Schaut irgendwie seltsam aus... also kinderfreundlich ist dieser Grinser sicher nicht.._, dachte er sich insgeheim.

Yuuki hatte ihn auf eine Einkaufsstraße, welche sehr überfüllt war, geführt. Wo man auch hinsah, sah man entweder ein Modegeschäft, ein Restaurant, Einkaufszentren oder kleine Betriebe. „Da ist es!", rief Yuuki, nahm Zero bei der Hand und rannte in ein Geschäft, welches Bandmerch, Punksachen und dergleichen verkaufte. Im Inneren angekommen raste Yuuki sofort zu den Haartönungen. Mit ihrer Hand deutete sie ein „Komm her!" an. Zero verstand und ging hin. „Da du silberne Haare hast, dachte ich, man könnte vielleicht ein bisschen was buntes reinmachen!", sagte sie enthusiatisch. Zero erstarrte zu Salzsäule. „Du willst mir d-die... Haare färben?" Yuuki nickte. „Wieso..?", wunderte er sich. „Weil mein Bruder auf sowas steht!", antwortete sie ehrlich. „Echt?" Yuuki nickte wieder. „Das heißt, du hast mich heute auf diese Einkaufsstraße mitgeschleppt, weil du mich für deinen Bruder herrichten willst?" Yuuki nickte abermals. „Kann ich dir auch vertrauen...?", fragte Zero kleinlich. „Klar!", antwortete sie. „Okay.. Du darfst mit mir machen, was du willst...", meinte er und wurde bei dem Gedanken von Kaname etwas rot. „YAY!", schrie die Vampirprinzessin aus Freude.

Nachdem die beiden alle Produkte beisammen hatten, ließ Yuuki ihren Chauffeur kommen und sich und Zero zum Anwesen der Kurans kutschieren. Das Haus war vollkommen leer. _Naja, Vampire schlafen ja tagsüber auch_.., dachte sich Zero und richtete seinen Blick auf Yuuki. _Naja, teilweise, wie es scheint_. Yuukis Zimmer unterschied sich von Kanames extremst. Anstatt den Luxusmöbeln, gab es eigentlich ganz normale Möbel. Die Wände waren schlicht und einfach weiß. Allerdings herrschte eine ziemliche Unordnung im Zimmer. CDs lagen auf dem Boden herum, sowie ein paar Kleidungsstücke, der Schmicktisch war sehr dreckig und auf den Wänden hingen endlos viele Poster. Allerdings verlieh das dem Zimmer etwas schönes, wie Zero es sich dachte_. Tja, so ähnlich schaut's bei mir ja auch aus_. Beide saßen gegenüber auf dem Boden und Yuuki packte ihre Utensilien aus den Einkaufstaschen. „Also... mal sehen was wir haben. Ein paar bunte Haarfarben, ein ganzes Makeupset mit Foundation, Puder, Eyeliner und so... ein paar T-Shirts, Haarspray, zwei Jeans und drei Paar Schuhe!", meinte sie. „An Haarfarben hab ich das hier rausgehohlt: Directions! Und zwar.. Blau, Türkis, Pink, Grün, Gelb, Schwarz, Rot und Violett!", sagte sie enthusiastisch. „Und?", erwiderte Zero gleichgültig. „Naja, wie hättest du deine Haare gerne?" „Ich überlasse alles dir." Yuuki seufzte.

Sie entschied sich, Zeros Haare gar nicht zu färben, sondern ihn einfach nur zu stylen. Also Makeup! Sie nahm die Foundation, nur um herauszufinden, dass sie die auch nicht brauchte. „Du hast makellose Haut..!", meinte sie überrascht und stellte die Foundation weg. Zero antwortete nicht, da er nicht wusste wie. „Naja, dann ran ans Augenmakeup!", sagte sie und nahm den schwarzen Kajalstift. Im Prinzip hob sie die Augen einfach nur hervor, da sie den Kajalstift nur an den äußeren Augenwinkeln plazierte und ihn dann etwas verwischte. Nun kam sie mit schwarzem Liedschatten, genau dort wo sie den Kajal plaziert hatte und machte ihn dadurch dunkler und „schwärzer". Dann kamen die Wimpern dran. Kurz bevor sie begann Zeros Wimpern zu tuschen, meinte sie wie so ein Fangirl: „So schöne... lange... Wimpern!" „Dankeschön..", sagte der Besitzer der „schönen, langen Wimpern" und ließ sich die Wimpern tuschen.

„Und jetzt das Outfit! Das, was du da anhast, geht eh in Richtung Kanames Geschmack, aber.. es ist durchgeschwitzt.. Zieh die Sachen aus!", forderte Yuuki. „WAS?" „Zieh sie aus. Und sprüh dann das Deo hier auf deine Achseln!", sagte sie und gab ihm ein Sprühdeo. „Und lass deine Unterwäsche an." Zero wurde bei der Ansage rot. „Als hätte ich vorgehabt sie auszuziehen!", schrieh er. „Man weiß ja nie.", erwiderte sie. Zero ergab sich und zog seine Sachen aus und sprühte sich dann mit dem Deo ein. Yuuki hatte ihm bereits die Hose ausgesucht. Eine rote Röhrenjeans. Er zog sie an und bekam gleich darauf einen Gürtel mit Pyramidennieten, den er gleich um die Hose schlang und auf Zeros übliche Weise trug, unter dem aller wertesten. Yuuki musterte ihn währenddessen und dachte sich einfach nur _Perfekt!_ Zero bekam noch ein blaues DropDead Oberteil mit bunten, blutigen Comicfiguren drauf und schwarze Vans.

„Jetzt fehlen nur noch die Haare!", meinte Yuuki fröhlich und musterte Zero abermals mit Sternchenaugen. „Was willst du mit denen machen?", fragte der Jäger verdutzt. „Stylen!", antwortete sie. Sie nahm den Haarspray und einen Kamm und begann zu sprühen, zu kämmen und so weiter. Am Ende hatte Zero eine Art silberne Emofrisur mit Seitenscheitel und sehr viel Haar das von hinten nach vorne gekämmt wurde. „Ich finde so kannst du sogar als irgendsoein Star durchgehen!", meinte das braunhaarige Mädchen hinter ihm, während er sich im Spiegel musterte. Er fand es selbst nicht so schlecht.

Plötzlich war ein Klopfen an Yuukis Zimmertür zu hören. „Ja?", rief Yuuki. „Ich bins nur, das Frühstück wäre fertig. Kommst du?", hörte man Kaname durch die Tür sagen. „Wer ist da noch im Zimmer?", fragte er plötzlich. „Nur ein Freund von mir! Sag unten einfach Bescheid, dass ich einen Gast mitbringe, ja Nii-San?", bat sie ihn. „Okay.", sagte er und man konnte seine Schritte weg von der Tür hören. „Du isst doch mit uns, oder?", fragte Yuuki ihren Gast mit einem Hundeblick auf ihrem Gesicht. Zero konnte dazu einfach nicht nein sagen. „Klar!", sagte er mit einem Lächeln. Allein schon der Fakt, dass er Kaname wieder sehen kann, freut ihn über die Einladung.


	6. Frühstück

**Das Kapitel ist sau kurz. Sorry, ich bin müde o:**

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight**

**Please Review? Please..? Bitte? o:**

* * *

Als Yuuki mit Zero den Raum betrat, stockte Kaname der Atem. Sein Verlobter war also der Gast und seine Schwester scheint ihn rausgeputzt zu haben. Er sah Zero in dessen Augen und verlor sich in diesen. „-me..-aname...Kaname!", hörte er seinen Vater schrein. „Ja, Vater?", antwortete er etwas verdutzt. „Wie wäre es wenn du Zero-Kun, deinen VERLOBTEN, vielleicht mal begrüßt?", sagte Haruka leise, aber streng. „Eh.", kam es aus Kaname heraus und sah Zero an, der immer noch verlegen neben Yuuki stand. Der Vampirprinz erhob sich aus seinem Sessel und ging auf Zero zu, der auf den Wangen einem immer rötlichren Teunt bekam. „Guten Morgen, naja.. für dich eher Guten Abend, Zero.", sagte er mit neutralem Stimmton und nahm Zero in den Arm. _Dieses Outfit und die Haare.. Hast du gut gemacht Yuuki, Me Gusta!,_ dachte er sich und gab dem Jäger einen Kuss auf die roten Wangen, die dadurch nur ein intensiveres Rot annahmen. Zero blickte auf und sah in die braunroten Augen.

Kaname konnte einfach nicht widerstehen, wenn Zero ihn so ansah. Er drückte den Silberhaarigen fester an sich und küsste ihn auf den Mund. Kurz bevor der Kuss leidenschaftlicher hätte werden können, schrie Yuuki: „Hey ihr beiden Turteltäubchen, hebt euch das fürs Schlafzimmer auf!" Beide schreckten auf, und Kaname antwortete: „Gute Idee." Und nahm Zero auf seine Arme, wie ein Bräutigam seine Braut und rannte in aus dem Speisesaal und ließ seine zwei verwundeten Familienmitglieder zurück, Yuuki und Haruka. Nur Juuri schaute nicht dumm aus der Wäsche. _Endlich, Kaname zeigt Gefühle!_, schrie sie innerlich vor Freude.

„Hey, was sollte das, im Speisesaal?!", fragte Zero drauf los, der von Kaname gerade den Gang entlang getragen. „Was sollte was?", wunderte sich Kaname ohne Zero dabei anzusehen. „Diese ganze Kussszene. Was sollte das?" Kaname blieb stehen und sagte: „Kannst du bitte Tür aufmachen? Ich hab keine Hand frei..." „Eh..klar doch..", antwortete der Jäger und machte die Tür zu Kanames stockdunklem Schlafzimmer auf. Kaname trat ein, drehte sich um und sagte: „Und jetzt bitte zumachen." _Antworten auf meine Fragen bekomme ich irgendwie nicht._., dachte sich Zero während er die Tür anstupste und zufallen ließ.

Kaname trug Zero weiter und ließ ihn auf sein Bett fallen. Er legte sich neben den Jäger, der ihm den Rücken zugedreht hatte, und umarmte ihn von hinten. Er platzierte seinen Mund auf Zeros Ohr und flüsterte: „Wieso dachtest du, du wärst Spielzeug..?" Zero war schon rot, wie eine Tomate. „W-Weil.. mein Bruder gemeint hat, es wäre unwahrscheinlich, dass du mich wirlich magst..", ihm kamen fast die Tränen. Kaname drehte Zero zu sich und meinte: „Würde ich dich küssen, wenn ich dich nicht mögen würde?!" und küsst Zero sanft auf die Lippen. „Das hab ich ihm auch gesagt.. aber ich weiß ja nicht..", gestand er kleinlich. Kaname drückte den Jungen fester an sich und meinte: „Ich kann dir versichern, Zero.. Du bist sicherlich in keinster Weise ein Spielzeug für mich." Und küsste ihn nochmal. Zero erwiderte den Kuss diesmal. Sie küssten sich wieder und wieder, und plötzlich spürte Zero etwas unbekanntes in seinem Mund. _Ein Zungenkuss?!_, schrie Zero in seinem Kopf und wurde nervös. Es war das erste Mal, dass er mit jemandem so weit gekommen war. Er versuchte einfach den Zungenkuss, so gut wie es ging, zu erwidern. Doch Kaname unterbrach den Kuss bevor Zero die Chance dazu hatte. Der Vampir sah ihn an und sagte in seiner neutralen Stimmlage: „Willst du heute Nacht hierbleiben?" _Was.. Er fragt mich ob ich hierbleiben will..?_


	7. Ein weinender Kaname!

**Dieses Kapitel ist jetzt wieder in Normallänge, denke ich xD **

**Viel Spaß damit! Review bitte c:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight**

* * *

„Willst du heute Nacht hierbleiben?" _Was.. Er fragt mich, ob ich hierbleiben will..?_ Zero war rot und er malte sich ein paar Fantasien in seinem Kopf aus. _Will er..?_ „Klar!", sagte er schließlich. _Dummkopf!_ Dachte sich Zero und sah Kaname in dessen Augen. Sie lagen immer noch umarmt da und der Vampir drückte ihn immer fester an sich. Kaname lächelte und begann Zero den Hals zu küssen. Und seine Hand platzierte er unter Zeros T-Shirt. „Hiii!", schire Zero plötzlich auf, als er Kanames Hand an seinem Rücken spürte. _Scheiße..Ich kling ja wie so ein Chipmunk.._ „Was ist los?", fragte Kaname. „N-Nichts.. du kannst ruhig weitermachen!", antwortete Zero verlegen. „Wirklich?" Zero nickte hastig. Daraufhin setzte sich Kaname auf Zero drauf und verankerte seine Hände in die des Jägers und diesen wild zu küssen. Zero versuchte so gut wie es ging, die Küsse des Vampirs zu erwidern. Kaname nahm Zeros Beine und legte sie auf die Seite seiner Hüften. Beide seiner Hände wurden unter das T-Shirt des Jägers geschoben und dieses ausgezogen.

Kaname begann wieder seinen Verlobten am Hals zu küssen, doch diesmal fühlten sich die Küsse für Zero irgendwie länger und härter an. Schon bald fanden sich Kanames Lippen auf denen von Zero und sie begannen sich wieder wild zu küssen. Und diesmal konnte Zero auch die Zungenküsse erwidern. Der Vampir presste seine Hüften an die des Jägers. _Warte.. da ist was hartes.._ bemerkte Zero plötzlich und wurd mal wieder rot wie eine Tomate.

„Nii-San! In deinem Zimmer ist es ja stockdunkel!", hörten sie plötzlich Yuukis Stimme sagen und der Raum erhellte sich. Kaname sah seine Schwester an, die in der Tür stand und gerade sehr dumm aus der Wäsche schaute. Kein Wunder, bei der Position in der sie Kaname und Zero vorgefunden hatte. „Nii-San..", kam es aus ihr heraus. „Ja...?", sagte Kaname. „Ich wollte Zero-Chan eigentlich bloß was zeigen...", meinte sie und starrte immer noch auf die beiden, wie ein Roboter. „Wie du siehst, ist Zero geraden mit etwas beschäftigt." Daraufhin setzte Yuuki ein beleidigtes Gesicht auf und ging auf die beiden zu. Auf dem Weg nahm schonmal eines von den dicken Büchern mit, die in Kanames Zimmer auf der Seite lagen. Als sie vor den beiden stand, schlug sie ihren Bruder mit dem Buch heftig auf den Hinterkopf. „Er ist MEIN Gast!", schrie sie. „Und? Er ist MEIN VERLOBTER.", sagte Kaname angenervt. „Das ist mir doch wurscht!", meinte sie. „Er ist und bleibt heute MEIN Gast!", konterte sie.

„Zero(-Chan)!", meinten beide gleichzeitig. „Hä?", kam es bloß aus ihm heraus. „Du entscheidest!", meinte die Prinzessin. „Er entscheidet gar nichts! Er ist und bleibt mein Verlobter!" „Pah! Da zeigt sich mal wieder der Macho in dir, Nii-San!" „Macho?! Ich bin doch kein Macho!" „Oh doch, das bist du wohl! Ein guter Liebhaber lässt seinen Partner selbst entscheiden. Sonst droht die Beziehung kaputt zu gehen!" „Mag ja bei dir so sein. Aber mein Zerolein hat mich schließlich lieb!" „MACHO!" „ZICKE!" Und beide drehten den Kopf weg.

Mal davon abgesehen, dass sich Kanames und Zeros Position bis jetzt nicht verändert hatte, beobachtete Zero den Geschwisterstreit. Er hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund, um ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Doch beide drehten den Kopf zum Jäger und meinten beleidigt: „Was?" „Ihr beide... seid.. echt zu hahaa komisch!", antwortete er und versuchte gleichzeitg einen Lachanfall zu unterdrücken. „Wie so zwei kleine Kinder!", meinte er noch und ließ seinem Lachanfall freien Lauf. Die beiden Geschwister starrten Zero an. Nachdem Zero fertig mit dem Gelächter war, richtete er sich auf und meinte: „Natürlich bin ich dein Verlobter, Dummkopf!" und gab Kaname einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Aber das gibt dir nicht das Recht über mich zu bestimmen.. da hat deine Schwester schon Recht. Es lässt dich wie ein Macho wirken und daran sind schon viele Beziehungen gescheitert." Kaname sah seitlich nach unten. „HA!", rief Yuuki triumphierend. Aber Zero sah sie an und legte einen Finger auf seinen Mund, als Zeichen den Mund zu halten und zeigte auf Kaname, der seine Augen mit seinen Stirnfransen verdeckte. Doch man konnte deutlich die Tränen sehen, die seine Wange runterliefen.

Zero legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und fragte: „Hey.. Wieso weinst du denn?" _Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er auch sensible Seite hat. Irgendwie süß.._, dachte sich Zero. Kaname blickte mit von Tränen gefüllten Augen auf. „Weil mein Zerolein mich nicht lieb hat!", schluchzte er. Zero konnte es nicht fassen. Sein sonst so sexy Vampir saß gerade wie ein kleines Kind vor ihm. _Zerolein?!_ Yuuki und Zero waren bei Kanames Anblick wie versteinert. „Wieso glaubst du bitte, dass dein „Zerolein" dich nicht lieb hat?!", fragte Yuuki plötzlich mit eher angepisstem Stimmton. Kaname sah sie und meinte: „Weil mein Zerolein lieber Zeit mit dir verbringen will!" „Nii-San! Es geht nicht darum, dass er dich deswegen nicht lieb hat oder sonst was! Er ist heute hier, weil ich ihn eingeladen habe, somit ist er MEIN GAST. Du kannst nicht einfach sagen „Zero ist mein Verlobter, deswegen macht er auch was ich will und gehört nur mir". So läuft das Leben nicht, Nii-San!", schrie sie ihn an.

„Aber er gehört doch mir!" „Nein.", sagte Zero plötzlich. „Was..?", fragte Kaname verwundert und begann noch mehr zu weinen. „Bevor du sagen kannst, ich würde dir gehören, sollten wir einander spezielle Worte sagen können. Und auch dann ist es nicht so, dass du über mich bestimmen könntest." Zero machte es mit der Wahrheit schlimmer. „Ist er immer so emotional?", flüsterte er Yuuki zu. Diese schüttelte den Kopf. Zero umarmte Kaname fest. „Wieso willst mich denn so sehr, hm?" „W-Weil..." „Hm? Sag schon..." „Weil ich an nichts anderes denken kann...", Kaname war rot geworden und Zero kam es so vor, als hätten sie Rollen getauscht. „Dann zeig es mir auch.. Ich wette deine Schwester hat da gute Tipps für dich.", sagte Zero und merkte, dass Kaname nickte. „Gut!", meinte Zero und zog sich sein T-Shirt wieder an. „Da ich der Gast deiner Schwester bin, gehe ich jetzt mal mit ihr mit, okay? Außerdem ist es schon spät und ich müsste bald nach Hause." „Aber du hast doch gesagt, du bleibst die Nacht hier!", meinte Kaname streng. „Eh.. ja.. Da war ich.. ehm.. ja..sorry.. Was hätte ich in der Situation denn sagen sollen...", sagte Zero verlegen und stand auf. „Die Wahrheit..", meinte der Vampirprinz. „Konnte ich nicht.. sorry.." _Wenigstens hat er aufgehört zu weinen_.., sagte Zero in Gedanken zu sich selbst. „Tschüss Kaname!", sagte er noch und gab dem Vampir einen Kuss auf die Wange und lächelte ihn dann an. Kaname wurde etwas rosa auf den Wangen und sah wie seine Schwester mit seinem Verlobten aus dem Raum ging.


	8. Oh, du liebe Facebookwelt

**So Kapitel 8 ist da! Ich komm garnicht raus aus dem Schrieben wtf**

**Also ich hab normalerweise den Chat und alles andere Kursiv. Der zwischen Yuuki und Zero ist normal, während das reale Zeugs ****kursiv, weil der Chat etwas länger ist! Da steht dann eh der Anfang und das Ende!**

**Viel Spaß Damit :3 **

**Bitte um Reviews...**

**eure Mimi c:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight**

* * *

Wenige Stunden später lag Kaname noch in Gedanken an Zero versunken auf seinem Bett, als Yuuki reinsparzierte. „Hey, Nii-San!" „Was denn...", sagte Kaname. „Ich hab Zero-Chan jetzt auf Facebook!" Kaname sprang auf und sah, wie Yuuki ihm ihr iPhone entgegen hielt. „Ist das sein Profil?" Yuuki nickte mit einem kinderfreundlichen Grinser. Kaname riss ihr das Handy aus der Hand und inspizierte Zeros Facebookprofil. „Ein schönes Foto hat er da...", meinte Kaname. „Oh Mann, wieso habe ich kein Facebook..." „Ich versuch dich schon Jahre dazu zu überreden, aber du meinst ja, es wäre unnötig.", sagte Yuuki schnippisch. „Ich kann mir ja jetzt eins zulegen! Meine kleine, liebe Schwester will mir sicher helfen?", fragte Kaname enthusiastisch. „Fein.", meinte Yuuki.

Nachdem die Anmeldung überwunden war, schlug Yuuki ihm ein paar Freunde vor. „Also erstmal kannst du mich hinzufügen! Dann auf jedenfall deine Freunde Kain, Ruka, Takuma, Aido, Rima und Shiki! Und Sayori kannst du auch hinzufügen." „Wer ist Sayori?" „Meine beste Freundin!" „Achso, die..." „So, dann wäre das mal getan. Jetzt solltest du ein paar Interessen hinzufügen!" „Interessen?" „Gib oben einfach mal deine Lieblingsmusik oder so ein, oder einen Schauspieler oder was auch immer!" „Okay..", sagte Kaname tippte in die Facebooksuchmaschine „Prodigy" ein. „Du magst Prodigy?!", fragte Yuuki verwundert. Kaname nickte und klickte auf „Gefällt mir". Nach ein paar weiteren Angaben, meinte Yuuki: „So, jetzt geh einfach mal auf mein Profil." „Okay" Yuukis Profil war vollgepackt mit Interessen, Bildern und Posts, bei denen mindestens 70 Personen auf „Gefällt mir" gedrückt hatten. „Und jetzt?" „Klick auf das Bild mit Zero." „Okay." Gesagt, getan.

Zero hieß auf Facebook Zero Zombiefucker. „Was soll der Name..", fragte Kaname verwundert. „Naja, unter dem Namen ist er bekannt geworden.." „Bekannt geworden?" „Schau doch mal, was er so gepostet hat." Kaname scrollte runter und sah, dass Zero Videos postete, meistens mit dem Kommentar „Neues Video, meine Zombiebitches :D". „Klick auf das Video, Kaname." Gesagt, getan. Das Video zeigte Zero, wie es schien in seinem Zimmer, wie einfach redete. „_Hallo, meine Zombiesbitches.. oder auch einfach nur Zombies! Heute mal ein FAQ Video für euch. Ihr sooo viele Fragen und darunter waren auch sehr unnötige Fragen dabei. Also Frage Nummero eins! Was isst du am liebsten?... Ehh.. Zombiefleisch! Nummero zwei: Bist du.. boah ey, Leute. Echt jetzt? Irgendwie kommt diese Frage immer und immer wieder! Bist du in einer Beziehung? Nein, im Moment nicht. Aber irgendwie so.. NEIN_.", bei der Antwort kamen ihm wieder die Tränen und drückte auf Pause. „Kaname. Das Video ist eine Woche alt. Du kennst Zero erst seit ein paar Tagen." „Achso..", antwortete er und drückte wieder auf Play. „_Und wehe euch die Frage kommt wieder. Nummero...ööhhh drei! Hey Zero, hey Zero, wann kommt wieder n neuer Song?... Ich arbeite dran. Sollte diese Woche noch on kommen! Ich verrate euch eins, es geht um kleine Vampire!_", Kaname drückte wieder auf Pause. Er liebte Zeros lustige in dem Video und meinte: „Ich will den Song sehen." „Sehen?" „Hören." „Dann geh auf seinen Channel." „Okay." Gesagt, getan. Das erste Video, welches ganz oben erschien spielte sich von selbst ab. Es trug den Titel „Der kleine Vampir – WBTWB Cover + Fanvideo". Es begann mit schönem Klavier und wechselte dann zu einer Technobeat und man sah wie Zero sang: „_Was soll ich anziehn, rot oder blau? Ich weiß nicht was ich anziehn soll, Oh Mann ich bin wie 'ne Frau.._." Kaname hörte sich das Lied fertig an und meinte dann: „Ist gut.. Aber soll das Lied eine Andeutung sein?!" „Ich glaub nicht. Wenn du dir mal seine anderen Covers und Originalsongs anhörst, ist so ziemlich nichts ernst gemeint.", antwortete Yuuki. „Hey, ich melde mich kurz bei FB an, okay?" „Okay." Gesagt getan.

Kurz darauf ertönte der bekannte FB-Chatton. Sayori schrieb sie an und Yuuki schrieb schnell zurück. Plötzlich ertönte noch ein Ton. Diesmal von Zero.

-Chat ANFANG-

„Hey Yuuki :DD"

„Hi Zero-Chan :33"

„Wie geht's?"

„Ganz gut und dir?"

„Joa, auch ganz gut. Und was machste so?"

„Eigentlich nichts und du?"

„Nen Vlog über Famehuren, Beziehungen und Musik schneiden xD"

„Neues Video? :DD"

„Jep. Ein reines Ragevideo! xD"

„Passt eh. Ist sicher witzig dich ragen zu sehen :D"

„Meinste? Naja, ich frag auf FB jetzt einfach immer meine lieben Zombieleute, was ich als nächstes bringen soll :33"

„Der Status mit „Entweder Hairtutorial, Brot oder Ragevideo?" o:"

„Jep. Die meisten haben mit Brot geantwortet, aber das kommt ein andermal :DD"

„Achso :33 Achja, was hältst du eigentlich von meinem Bruder?"

„Was soll ich von ihm halten? Er schaut extremst geil aus und scheint nicht schlecht im Bett zu sein. Was will man mehr? xD"

„Naja, ob du ihn magst, obwohl er das Zeug da heute abgezogen hat xD"

„Achso, das Geheule?"

„Jep?"

„Weiß nicht" _Kaname stockte der Atem._

„Wie weißt nicht?"

„Keine Ahnung.. Ich fands irgendwie süß xD"

„Echt jetzt? xD"

„Ja :33 Wie er mir diesen Hundeblick zugeworfen hat... sooo süß*-*"

„lol hätte ich nicht gedacht :DD"

„Wieso?"

„Weil er sich wie ein kleines Kind benommen hat!" _„Was Yuuki?!" „Stimmt doch."_

„Ach, tut doch jeder einmal c:"

„Wenn du meinst :DD"

„Fuck yeah. Das Video ist fertig *-*"

„Sehen will*-*"

„Es muss noch rendern.. kann also noch dauern xD"

„Achso o: Aja, du kannst Kaname übrigens jetzt adden :DD hab ihn heut dazu gebracht sich endlich ein Profil zu machen.. muahahaha"

„Echt? Cool. :DD Ich adde ihn gleich mal."

„Passt :DD"

„Huch, 8 Freunde?"

„Er ist neu auf FB..^^'"

„Soll ich ihm n paar Freunde schicken? xD" _Freunde schicken?, dachte Kaname._

„Klar mach das *0*"

„Okay warte"

„Ok"

„Fertig, hab sein Profil geteilt. Aber nur auf meinem privatem Profil, sonst kriegt der Arme ja um die 100 000 Freundschaftsanfragen..."

„Privat? Du hast die Maximalanzahl an Freunden auf FB erreicht xD"

„Egal xD"

„Aja, wie machste des eigentlich mit Beziehungsstatus?"

„Keine Ahnung? O:"

„Im Moment ist der ja auf Single =/ Ich glaub Kaname wird das nicht gefallen xD"

„Fein, dann mach ich auf in einer Beziehung^^"

„Okay :33"

„Gesagt, getan... und schon kommen die ersten Kommentare... „MIT WEM?!"

„lol.. Ich sag Kaname, er soll dir ne Anfrage schicken, okay?"

„Danke :33. Du ich muss jetzt für ne Weile weg, wir sehn uns dann am Konzert, oder? :DD"

„Klar! :DD Ich freu mich schon voll ^-^"

„Ich mich auch :DD Bye!"

„Bye :33"

-Chat ENDE-

„So Kaname. Ich melde mich ab, okay? Und dann meldest du dich an und schickst ihm eine Anfrage, ja?", Yuuki blickte zu ihrem Bruder. „Er meint.. ich wäre süß...", sagte er verträumt mit rosa Wangen. „Ja, hat er. Jetzt mach schon!" „Warte Yuuki..." „Ja?" „Welches Konzert?", fragte er streng und sah sie mit Teufelsaugen an. „E-Ein K-Konzert h-halt! V-Von S-Skrillex!", stotterte sie aus Angst vor ihrem Bruder. „Eifersüchtig?", sagte sie schnell. Kanames Blick wurde sanfter und er meinte: „Schätze schon.." und er schaute traurig auf den Boden. „Kannst ja mitkommen?" „Ehrlich?", rief er aus Freude und ein Lächeln machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. Yuuki nickte. „Jetzt melde dich bei FB an." „Okay!", antwortete Kaname und meldete sich ohne Widerworte an, nur um bei den Freundschaftsanfragen 1450 Anfragen vorzufinden. „Nimm sie an." „Okay.." Nachdem er alle angenommen hatte, sagte Yuuki: „Und jetzt der Beziehungsstatus! Warte, das mach ich dir schnell.." Sie änderte Kanames Beziehungsstatus auf „In einer Beziehung" und schickte Zero eine Beziehungsanfrage. Nachdem noch viele Freundschaftsanfragen bestätigt wurden und Yuuki ihrem Bruder die Facebookwelt erklärt hatte, kam die Benachrichtigung „Zero Zombiefucker hat ihre Beziehungsanfrage bestätigt." Und daraufhin folgten die ersten Kommentare.

„_WAS. Zero ist schwul? NEEEEIIIIN D'':_" schrieb Elena Cookiecore.

„_Kuran.. der kommt mir bekannt vor...o.o_" schrieb Sebastian HaltsMaul.

„_Hey, der schaut ja uuuurr geil aus :D_" schrieb Lena Kihihijhbugopphpuguig.

„_Aha. So viel zu, du bist in keiner Beziehung Zero... du lügst uns also an :'( Spaß, viel Glück euch beiden :DD_" schrieb Kathii Zimtsternchen.

„_Du bist schwul? :o_" schrieben ungefähr 1000 andere Leute.

„Zero ist halt sehr beliebt, Brüderchen.", meinte Yuuki hinter ihm. „Geh auf seine Fanpage. Vielleicht hat er zu dem ja schon was geschrieben." „Okay..", sagte Kaname kleinlich. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass Zero so eine große Fanbase hatte. Auf seiner Fanpage konnte man seinen letzten Status lesen, der vor ungefähr 5 Minuten gepostet wurde:

„_An alle, die meinen Beziehungsstatus mitbekommen haben, und jetzt diese Frage stellen: „Zero, du bist schwul?" Jep. Und an alle die, die Frage stellen: „DER Kuran? Der Prinz der Vampire?" Jep. Ich kann euch mehr in dem Video nächste Woche erzählen. Jetzt gibt's erstmal ein schönes Ragevideo 3_"

Und darunter waren wieder Tausende von Kommentaren_. Oh, Facebookwelt..._, dachte sich Kaname. Plötzlich ertönte bei ihm ein Chatton. Zero schrieb ihn an.

„_Hey..."_

„_Hi, Zero"_

„_Tut mir leid, wegen den Leuten da^^ Es sind aber alles nette Menschen :DD"_

„_Ist schon okay"_

„_Okay, ich muss dann mal. Bye"_

„_Bye"_

_Das war kurz_, dachte sich Kaname. Schön langsam müsste er schlafen gehen, also meldete er sich ab und ging in sein Zimmer. „Yuuki, wann sollte ich für das Konzert aufstehen?" „Hm..um 17:00 wäre klug." „Okay." Er stellte sich den Wecker und haute sich aufs Ohr. Jetzt blieb nur noch das Konzert abzuwarten, bis er seinen Zerolein wieder in die Arme schließen konnte.


End file.
